The invention relates to a fuel distributor for fuel injection systems of internal combustion engines of the type defined hereinafter.
In such fuel distributors, as described for instance in German Patent 37 30 571, when the fuel injection valves are actuated by the impact of the valve needle on the impact plate that limits the needle stroke, considerable valve noise is generated when the valve opens, and this noise is carried to the valve body. In its upper and lower region the valve body is supported with large O-rings against the wall of the receiving bore; these O-rings on the one hand serve to provide fuel tightness of the fuel injection valves to the outside and on the other to acoustically decouple the valve carrier radially from the valve body. Via the body firmly fastened to the valve carrier of the valve holder, structure-borne sound still continues to be transmitted to the valve carrier and then onward through the valve supply line or the plug housing.